Traditionally
by Jtoasn
Summary: "How could I forget something so important."


**Something Old.**

He was seven when he came to the castle, and Jester has always considered this to be his proper home.

But one day, one day, he promises himself, he'll go out and see the world.

It was February when he left Kippernia.

There was a sea voyage planned to set sail off into the world, for supplies, for treasures and mostly for travellers wanting to leave everything behind for an adventure.

That was the day that Jester decided to leave the castle, and leave his home for a while.

"I'll be back within the year," he promised them all as he stood by the docks with his bags packed.

And they all said goodbye to him, all but one.

Jane had gone on patrol that morning, even though it was Gunther's turn. She just couldn't bear to see Jester leave, not after all the years that they had spent together, growing up.

"I think I can see him!" she said excitedly.

"I can get a little closer if you want," Dragon said as he swooped down slightly, but she exclaimed.

"No! He can't see me!"

"Why not? Jingle boy is your friend, is he not?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly, "It's… oh, you wouldn't understand."

"You're angry with him, admit it. You don't want him to go."

"Well… alright, fine, I admit it." She said exasperatingly, "I just don't understand why he would want to leave, he has everything here."

"You mean _you're _here." Dragon said, looking up at the now blushing Jane.

"No, I mean… one year, it's only one year," she said as they finally flew back to the castle, the ship had already pulled anchor and was making its way down the river, to the sea. "The world couldn't possibly be filled with so many things to detain him longer than a year, right?"

**Something New.**

Five years later and Kippernia was buzzing with excitement of the upcoming events.

In those five years much had changed in the castle, Jane had grown into a beautiful woman, and soon enough she would be reinstated – with Gunther- as a full Knight.

"Are you ready for the big day?" Pepper asked her, "I made all your favourite dishes _and _all of Gunther's as well. Can you believe, after all these years it finally happens in two days?"

Pepper was far more excited than Jane was, as she felt sick to her stomach.

"They're just nerves Jane," Dragon told her, as she confided in him the next day, "Everyone gets nervous."

"But it's so important," she said nervously, and then she looked across the castle walls to a ship that was slowly making its way down the river.

"It's a ship!" she exclaimed.

"I can see that Jane." Dragon replied in a rather bored voice, "Big deal."

"Take us down; perhaps I can talk to the Captain before Magnus arrives."

There was a gush of air as they landed, and the crewmen covered their eyes as dust came up and shook the ship slightly. Jane ran up to see the Captain.

"New cargo Captain?" she asked, and he smiled in a knowing type of manner, and then nodded towards the rear of a ship.

A boy, no, a man walked down the planks.

His blond hair cut exactly the same, his blue clothes now gone, unable to fit the tall and leaner form, but his eyes, his eyes were still the same grey.

_Jester._

Three years ago the castle had gotten word that Jester's ship had been attacked by rogue pirates; Jane had believed him dead, as well as the rest of the staff of Kippernia.

"Jingle Boy? Is that you?" Dragon asked as he saw the boy, Jester looked at Jane and smiled.

"Hello Jane."

She could not manage any words, "You're… You're alive."

"Of course I am." He said, holding his hands out as if to say 'here's the proof'. It took all of her willpower to not run and let him take her in his arms.

"Ah Captain," Magnus said as he entered into the docks, Gunther followed behind him. "Just in time for the celebrations tomorrow."

"Hey Jingle boy, I'll give you a ride to the Castle." Dragon said happily, "You must stop now with this water and boat business."

"I'll see you there," he said with a smile, as Jester turned back to Jane, he smiled at her still expecting a much grander reaction from Jane than what he had received.

She could only nod.

Shocked, and slightly ashamed.

**Something Borrowed.**

Jane had not come for supper with the others that night, she knew that she would have to go and see him, speak with him and face him.

She could not do it.

She had imagined this for five years, what she would do when she saw him again, but now that the time had come. She could not find the words, they all left her the moment she saw him again.

"Go to sleep Jane, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Dragon said as he set off back to his cave. She watched him shrink until he was a green dot in the shadows of the mountain.

"Jane?"

She jumped slightly, one hand on her sword as she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"I see you're sword work is still magnificent as ever." Jester said with a smile, she let out a small breath; it seemed she could not escape now.

"You startled me." She said - the first thing she had said to him.

Jester only smiled at her – that beautiful smile.

"I must go rest." Jane said, but Jester took her arm and pulled her back so that she faced him.

"What's wrong?"

She tried not to look at him, but he took her face in his hands and green met grey.

"I thought you were dead."

"I know, I'm sorry. I tried to get word here but, circumstances didn't let me." Jester said, "I should never have left, but Jane, the world is so much bigger than you and I could ever imagine. I know you must be angry with me."

"I am not." She said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I am angry at myself."

"Why?"

"Did anyone tell you what tomorrow is?"

"Yes," he said, and she inhaled sharply, "You are to be knighted."

She turned away from him, and Jester knew that something weighed heavily on Jane's mind, "Jester, it's been five years since I last saw you, and I thought you were dead."

"Jane, I do not understand."

She finally looked at him, tears now running down her cheeks, "Gunther and I are to be wed tomorrow."

Those words came out and lay between them, Jane shook her head furiously at them, wishing them away, but they stood solid as stone, at Jesters feet.

"It was five years, and-"

"I understand Jane," Jester said, nodding, letting go of her, "It's been too long, I am far too late."

He picked up the words and turned away from her, but he stopped and looked back.

"Do you love him?"

She nodded and said guiltily, "Yes."

**Something Blue.**

Jester now sat on his bed, his head in his hands as he stared at the words that Jane had dropped at his feet.

_Gunther and I are to be wed tomorrow._

He should have known he saw how Pepper bakes and cooked so determined to make it the perfect day, Rake spoke animatedly as he prepared the gardens, and Smithy had been preparing rings – it was so obvious!

And it was obvious that he shouldn't have come back here.

There was knock on the door of his old home, and he expected it to be one of them, they would try and convince him to stay, and be happy for Jane and Gunther.

But his bags were packed, he was ready to leave.

But Jester opened the door regardless.

"Jester."

"Gunther?" Jester asked. He felt himself split in half, one part wanted to tear Gunther into pieces, and the other stood frozen. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to speak to you about Jane." Gunther said, "May I come in?"

Jester did not move.

"I know that Jane told you about tomorrow." Gunther said, "And Jester-"

"I would rather not like to talk about this." Jester said as he tried to shut the door, but Gunther was a Knight and he _will _be listened to. He stopped the door abruptly with his hand, and Jester bounced back and picked up a sword ready to fight Gunther – to the death.

"I do not wish to fight you Jester."

"Then why are you here?"

"She loves you." Gunther said, Jester faltered slightly with his sword but maintained his grip.

"I fail to see that as she is to wed _you _tomorrow."

"We did not mean for any of this to happen. We thought you were dead." Gunther said, rushing, "She spent months crying, and threw herself into her studying, she swore she would find those that killed you and she would kill them by her own sword."

"She was at her worst Jester, it was because of you- she loved you but was too young to see it."

Jester looked at Gunther, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are back," Gunther said, "And it is not me who should be marrying her, it is you. It always has been you."

And then Gunther put a single ring on the bed and he nodded at Jester.

"I have developed a reputation of not losing a single match I have fought, but you Jester – I could never win to you."

**And a silver sixpence in her shoe.**

There was a knock on the door.

But Jane sat on her chair, sadness in her eyes as she played with the hem of her wedding dress.

"Jane?" her mother called and she opened the door, "Honey, it's time."

"Just a few more minutes mum, please." She said.

Her mother closed the door, knowing why Jane was so upset. Everyone in the castle knew, it had been obvious since Jester had arrived on the ship.

Old emotions had been stirred.

She rose from her seat and made her way out into the courtyard, her feet were already protesting from the coin inside. Everyone stood and watched her make her way up the aisle. But she wished that they were not looking, she wanted to run away, hide... she loved him, but not as much as –

"Where is Gunther?" she asked as she got to the end of the aisle, "Father?"

"He left you this note."

_I am sorry Jane I cannot marry you today. You see, I think we were never really in love, yes, we did have our moments but I never had your heart. I suppose I always knew that. _

_Perhaps I should have told you before you dressed up today, I gather you look beautiful in your dress._

_Even though I am not to marry you, I do not think that the day should go to waste. _

_Moreover, I must add, that although a lot of preparation has been put on this day, we have all forgotten something very important._

Jane looked up and caught her breath.

Jester had stepped forward, to the delight of everyone else that had already been told (by Gunther) what was to happen that day. He smiled at her and stood nervously in front of her.

"Gunther said it was tradition," he said, and she looked at him questioningly, "You know, the old rhyme. Something old, something new, something borrowed and-"

"Something blue," she finished, she looked around at everyone else who smiled at her encouragingly, "How could I forget something so important."

Then they joined hands, and the priest began.

**Happily Ever After**


End file.
